Raikim Musical
by DylanMarvilWannabe23
Summary: Basicly each chapter has a song in it where as it tells how Kimiko and Raimundo will get together! RAIKIM! R&R!
1. Miss Independent

**RaiKim Musical**

**1. Miss Independent**

It was an ordinary, a day like every other, at the Xiaolin Temple. Clay was stuffing his face with a giant sanwhich. Omi was meditating in the garden. Dojo was clipping Master Fung's toe nails. Kimiko was throwing fire balls at Raimundo. Mast... wait, Kimiko was chasing Raimundo and throwing fire balls at him?

"RAIMUNDO PEDROSA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Raimundo ran as fast as he could from the short tempered fire girl. Suddenly, you hear music in the background while all this is going on.

_Miss Independent_

A fire ball is thrown at Rai head causing him to fall down.

_Miss Unsifictiant_

Kimiko tripped and landed right on top of him.

_Miss Keep Your Distance_

Kimiko rolls to the side of him.

_Miss Unafraid _

She stands up and Rai and her begin yelling at eachother's faces.

_Miss Out of My Way_

She pushes him to the side and begins to walk away.

_Miss Don't Let a Man Interfeir_

Raimundo grabs her hand to stop her and they begin to fight again.

_Miss On Her Own_

Kimiko punches Rai in the gut and they begin yelling even louder.

_Miss Almost Grown_

"Shouldn't you be able to care of yourself?!" Raimundo cries.

_Miss Never Let a Man Help Her off Her Thrown_

"Yes, and I don't need your help by stealing my diary!" Kimiko yells back.

_I'm keeping my heart protected_

"You have no heart!" Rai yelled.

_She never ever feel rejected_

"Shut up!" Kimiko screamed.

_Little Miss Aprehensive_

"You shut up, girl!"

"Make me!"

"I will!"

_Said ooooo she fell in love._

Raimundo grabs Kimiko and pulls her into a surprised kiss. Kimiko could feel the song by Kelly Clarkson ringing in her head.

_What is this feeling taking over?_

_Thinking the one could open the door_

_Surprise! It's time_

_To feel what's real_

When Raimundo finally came up for air, he looked Kimiko waiting for a reaction. Kimiko simply gaped at the brazilian boy.

_What ever happened to Miss Independent?_

_No call or need to feel upset_

Kimiko broke free of Raimundo's grasp and ran as fast as she could to the outside of the temple.

_Good bye all you_

Kimiko knew right then and there that she had just completely fallen in love with Raimundo Pedrosa.

_Real love is true. _


	2. Can't Let You Go

**Raikim Musical**

**2. Can't Let You Go**

Kimiko leaned against the tree breathing rapidly fast. She lightly touched her lips with the back of her hand, wondering if she had really just been kissed. She could hear Omi's medation sounds just a few yards away. She could hear Clay munching on his giant sandwhich all the way from the kitchen. She could hear Dojo clipping toenails off Master Fung's feet. Ew. She could hear all of those things, but the only thing she listened to was Raimundo, breathing as if all the breath had been knocked out of him.

"Kimiko?" Omi asked, just becoming aware of her presence.

"Yes Omi?" Kimiko piped to the little monk.

"Why do I hear sobs coming from Raimundo?" Omi asked.

Kimiko gasped and tryed to hold back her own tears.

"Rai, are you ok?" a certain cowboy with his mouthful asked.

"No," Raimundo whimpered.

"What happened?" Clay asked.

"Nothing, that's what." Rai said walking to his room.

Clay shrugged and continued to eat his sandwhich.

(a/n: since this is a musical, Rai is gonna break into song)

Raimundo still had tears in his eyes as he began to sing.

"_My hump was jumping forward_

_My head was spinning circles_

_My toungue was tied_

_I just couldn't find the words_

_She had the eyes of fire_

_The ones you can't put out_

_She saw a sucker for love_

_And turned my world around._

_Ooooh_

_I just can't let you go_

_My mind is not my own_

_And I can't eat_

_Can't sleep _

_I'm into deep_

_Uh-oh uh-oh_

_I just can't let you go._"

Raimundo let out a sigh and let his head fall on the pillow. He thought maybe if he fell asleep, when he woke up, everything and everyone would be back to normal.


	3. Something More

**Raikim Musical**

**3. Something More**

But it wasn't. Raimundo lifted his head up and tried to listen the two people outside of his door talk.

"I didn't tell him to do that! We were fighting and BOOM! He decides it the perfect time to plant one on me for the first time in world history!" Kimiko exclaimed as Rai peeked his head out of his room.

"Well why would he do that?" Clay asked throwing away the paper plate he used to eat his sandwhich.

"Why don't _you _ask him then?" Kimiko asked.

"But Kimiko I-" Clay began until he noticed Rai peeking out the door.

"I would love to go and talk to Raimundo RIGHT NOW!" Clay yelled so Rai could hear.

Kimiko gave Clay a puzzeled look as Raimundo slipped back into his room.

"I'M JUST GONNA TALK TO RAIMUNDO **RIGHT NOW**!" Clay yelled walking to Rai's room.

"O... kay," Kimiko hesitated.

"Be right back," he whispered as he slipped into Raimundo's room.

"Rai, what DID YOU DO?" Clay asked in a loud whisper.

"Nothing," Raimundo whispered back, "She told me to shut her mouth for her, so I did."

"With your lips?" Clay hissed.

"Yeah, what? You know I'm crazy about her! She's so pretty! Those big blue eyes just are so deep. I just want to stare-"

"FOCUS!" Clay snapped the brunnete out of his trance.

"Omi, what are you doing?" Kimiko asked the little monk who was flipping pages in the 'Modern Dictionary' Rai gave him for Chinnese New Year.

"Looking up a word Raimundo said in the Dictionary." Omi replied flipping pages.

"What word was it?" Kimiko asked.

"Ah-ha! Here we go. 'To show a liking for someone of the oppisite sex just for the fum of it.' Very intresting. Is that what 'flirt' means Kimiko?" Omi asked.

"Yeah," Kimiko said.

"Oh good, Raimundo was telling me earlier about him crying. He said you got mad at him for flirting with you. But he would not tell me what 'flirt' meant. So I looked it up." the little delirious monk smiled.

"I got mad at him for FLIRTING?" Kimiko said, her face turning a dark red.

"Yes," Omi replied.

"Omi, I need some alone time in the medation garden. Can you go look up words in your room?" Kimiko asked calmly.

Omi nodded and left. Leaving Kimiko and her thoughts. She began to sing (duh).

"_I didn't know what was in store_

_When I walked right through the door_

_Then I saw you over there_

_Arms, blue eyes, the dinner stare_

_I didn't know quite what to say_

_Sometimes words get in the way._

_I remember_

_Like you said, go far_

_Right I _

_Didn't want the night to end_

_We'd be more than friends_

_I didn't take it dum for_

_We would be something more._"

Something more. That was all she wanted.


	4. Kiss the Girl

**Raikim Musical**

**4. Kiss the Girl**

"KIMIKO!" Clay cried out to the little japanese girl in the medatation garden.

"Yeah Clay," Kimiko turned to the cowboy.

"I talked to Raimundo for ya and he said-"

"SHEN GONG WU ALERT!" Dojo called slithering in the grass holding the ancient scroll in his hands.

Everyone ran over to Dojo as he spread open the scroll. Raimundo and Kimiko were on the two oppisite sides of Dojo, while Omi and Clay stood next to them. Raimundo couldn't help but gaze at the beautiful girl standing next to him. Her agua eyes were so deep, and her raven black hair looked like a delecate cloud (a/n: i'm horrible at fluff). He was so busy gazing at her he didn't even realize that Dojo just finished explaining the Wu.

"Got it?" Dojo asked the crowd.

Three of the four monks nodded.

"Raimundo?" Dojo looked toward the clueless brunette.

"Uh... what was the Wu agian?" Raimundo stuttered.

Everyone sighed as Omi explained the Hoku Scope was a telescope that could see for long distances.

"Hop on," Big Dojo said as Clay and Omi hoped on top of him.

Kimiko gave Rai a long stare before finally getting on herself.

"Coming?" Clay asked.

"Yeah," Raimundo sighed hoping on a spot behind the girl he loved.

After a couple of hours of riding Dojo to Niagra Falls, Dojo decided to break the silence.

"So I heard Niagra Falls is one of the most beautiful and romantic places on earth. Is a certain Shoku warrior going to find a way to flirt with the only female abord?" Dojo chuckled.

Omi and Clay both let out forced mechanical laughs. Raimundo grinnded his teeth and huffed. Kimiko tucked her knees deep into her chest and blushed a deep red.

"What? What did I say?" Dojo asked.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Raimundo cried standing up.

"Take what?" Dojo asked not realizing Rai thought he knew.

"I ADMIT IT! I KISSED KIMIKO! HAPPY?! NOW SHUT UP!!!!" Raimudo cried taking a deep breathe after word.

"You what?!" Dojo knitted his eyebrows.

"Long story," Clay whispered.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the Xiaolin Hasbeens." Jack Spicer's voice laughed.

"Oh great, another thing to annoy me." Raimundo grunted through his teeth.

"You mean, besides kissing Kimiko?" Wuya laughed.

Everyone looked up puzzeled.

"We heard," she explained.

"Oh," everyone said.

"Prepare yourself for an intresting afternoon." Chase Young smirked.

Everyone was clear on the plan, to push Raimundo and Kimiko together. Dojo had activated a fake Shen Gong Wu to give an excuse to have the villians there. If it was one thing everyone agreed on, it was to get Raimundo and Kimiko together. Wuya was up first. She jumped to Raimundo's side, as if ready to do an attack. Everyone else jumped back and prepared for the plan to go in motion... except Kimiko. Anyway, Wuya began to sing (a/n: which in musicals is perfectly normal).

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't gotta alot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try you wanna_

_Kiss the girl _

_(Kiss the girl)._

Wuya slapped a surprised Raimundo over to Omi, Clay, Jack, Chase, and Dojo.

_Sha la la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's to shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad _

_What a shame too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)._

Raimundo looked at them all trying not to laugh aloud. "Are you serious?" was all he could say.

"YES!" everyone screamed in his face.

Raimundo chuckled, "In case you didn't notice, I ALREDY kissed the girl. And it didn't work out so well."

"Is there a song called 'Tell the Girl'?" Wuya asked everyone.

"Whatever, I like Kimiko, but she doesn't like me back. Case closed." Raimundo said crossing his arms.

"Who ever said that?" Kimiko's voice piped.


End file.
